


Home

by 00Aredhel00



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aziraphale is so soft, crowley's snake eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/pseuds/00Aredhel00
Summary: After the slowest slow burn in the history of slow burns Crowley and Aziraphale finally live together, but one day the angel notices that Crowley may still be sure that he is what Aziraphale really wants.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Good Omens" story and I really hope you like it. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes! Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he closed the shop for the day. While walking upstairs to the flat over the shop, he couldn’t help but smile: Things had changed recently, even the staircase. There were potted plants hanging down from the ceiling on both sides. Ivy with beautiful deep green leaves patterned with creamy white. In the flat there were also so many more plants than before.

Before Crowley had moved in, Aziraphale had only kept the occasional flowers on the window stills, but Crowley had brought his luxurious plants which were strictly speaking too big for the flat – but although the demon would never admit it, he would never have left a single one in the care of a potentially unreliable human. 

Not much else had changed. It was generally tidier as Crowley liked it tidy and clean, and of course he had brought a few personal things, but almost everything else had been left as it had been for years. At first Aziraphale had been a bit worried that Crowley wouldn’t like it here, after all, his own flat had been so different from Aziraphale’s, but despite the angel insisting that he could do whatever he felt like with the place to make himself more at home, Crowley hadn’t done a thing. 

“I want you to feel at home”, Aziraphale had argued one day and Crowley had just looked at him as if he had had no idea what he was talking about.  
“Angel, I do. I have for a long time, even before you asked me to move in.”  
That had been enough to shut Aziraphale up for good what that was concerned. 

And Crowley did seem truly comfortable here. They had been living together for a few weeks now, had gotten to know each other even better, had learned to make compromises and it all had been so very easy, so very natural. 

It had started at the Ritz after the cancelled Apocalypse. After a few glasses of wine, one of them had taken the other’s hand – neither could recall who had finally dared to made the first step, maybe it had been both of them at the same time. Not that it was important anymore. Things had developed quickly after that and the only regret Aziraphale still held onto was that he hadn’t allowed it to happen sooner. He had known about Crowley’s feelings for a long time, but he had ignored this knowledge, had at times even tried to make himself believe that he was wrong, had been afraid to act upon his own feelings, and more than once he had certainly hurt the demon.

But that was all in the past now. They were finally together; they were finally happy. 

As Aziraphale walked into the flat, the first thing he noticed was the intense heat. Today the temperature outside had risen by around 15° C, so it was now around 35°, but in the flat it felt like at least 45°. He had noticed that Crowley liked it warm, but this was a bit over the top. 

He turned to the plants as the walked into the living room and despite the uncomfortable heat, he smiled a bit. They did make the room much nicer. “You poor things”, he said and none of the plants trembled as he spoke to them as they had at first. They had quickly learned that he meant no harm. Instead of scaring the plants, he miracled the temperature down to a comfortable 25°. “There, that’s better, isn’t it? So, where’s Crowley?” 

Crowley had been out the whole morning, but had returned to take Aziraphale out to have Sushi for lunch. Afterwards he had hung around in the shop for a while, before he had gone upstairs. To get out, he would have had to go trough the shop again, so Aziraphale was sure he was home. 

He walked around a little, searching, and stopped in awe when he looked through the glass door to check the balcony – which was the only major change Crowley had made moving in: He had wanted a balcony, so it had suddenly appeared as if it had always been there. That was something Aziraphale appreciated very much. It was so nice to have breakfast outside or enjoy a quiet evening together. There was a small table and two comfortable chairs and out there Crowley had planted some colourful flowers instead of the green plants he preferred himself. There was also a small lemon tree in a corner and Aziraphale loved it all, especially since he knew that it was a gift to him, although Crowley naturally never said so.

Right now, however, a huge snake was curled around the chair, its head resting on the back rest, its eyes closed while the hot sun was shining down on the black and red scales. Aziraphale smiled. He hadn’t even known Crowley still turned into a snake. He had only briefly seen him like this in Eden over 6,000 years ago, but there had been no time to appreciate the beauty of this form. He was deep black with a dark red belly and he knew the eyes, when they would finally open, would be the same he loved so much but saw so seldom, as even at home Crowley wore the sunglasses most of the time. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

When Aziraphale opened the door, the snake startled awake, eyes suddenly wide open and then the angel saw something that startled him and, in a way, shook him to the core: Shame.

Was Crowley ashamed of this form? Was this the reason he had never seen it again after Eden? Was it possibly also the reason he hardly ever took off the sunglasses, even when it was only the two of them? How could his beloved not know how much he loved his eyes, how utterly stunning they were to him? 

Aziraphale’s heart melted, but still he forced a smile, for now pretending not to notice. “Hello, my dear. Enjoying the sun? Can I join you?” 

There was no answer as the angel sat down on the second chair, but golden eyes watched him closely, almost suspiciously. 

As if he expected him to realise what exactly he had allowed into his home and to throw him out.

That was ridiculous, of course.

“Can you talk in this form, darling?” The angel laughed, a little embarrassed. “I’m talking nonsense. Of course you can. You told Eve to eat the apple after all. Or was this just … I don’t know. An illusion? That’s also nonsense, because it doesn’t matter how you speak, with vocal cords or by means of an illusion, I’m …” 

He was rambling now and when the snake dramatically rolled its eyes, he couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

“Of courssse I can ssspeak, angel.” 

“That’s good then, dear. I have to admit I was quite surprised to see you in this form. A pleasant surprise, I might add. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He was sincere and he hoped that it showed, because if Crowley was indeed ashamed of this form, ashamed to be completely himself here with him, in their home, that was something Aziraphale wanted to put an end to at once. 

Crowley just stared at him, obviously that had been far from what he had expected. The snake didn’t move one bit, Aziraphale was pretty sure that he didn’t even breathe. The long body was still wrapped around the chair, only the head was now raised so that the demon could look at the angel. 

There was nothing more to say for now, nothing of relevance, so Aziraphale remained still as well, but he continued looking in Crowley’s eyes, hardly blinking himself, hoping that his best friend, the one he loved, knew him well enough, trusted him enough, to see and accept the truth. 

He had no idea how long it took, it seemed so very long, but finally the tongue poked out once more, and the elegant body began to move effortlessly, untangled itself from the chair and slid towards Aziraphale. The angel felt the movement of the muscles under the scales as the snake’s body slid over his lap and up on his body, around his shoulders, so very loosely and gently around his neck and at last the head came to a rest on his left shoulder. The eyes were open, but barely so, and the snake seemed to be completely relaxed. Relieved, maybe.

Smiling at the warm feeling that spread in his chest, Aziraphale lifted his hand and gently stroke the sleek scales, warm from the sun, and giggled softly as he felt the forked tongue tickling the skin on his neck.

“I love you, you beautiful idiot,” he said so very fondly that Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly relishing the affection Aziraphale showed him with every word, with every gentle touch of his fingers. “You know,” he said after a while, his hand resting just under Crawley’s head now, “you don’t have to hide from me. If you want to be in this form now and then, please don’t think I mind. Quite the opposite, my dear. And … if it’s because of me that you are wearing the sunglasses at home … Well, that’s not necessary either. I love your eyes. They’re stunningly beautiful. I should have told you that long ago but I thought you may prefer wearing the glasses and I didn’t want to push. I still don’t, mind you, but just in case … I want you to know that you don’t have to wear them because of me.”

Crowley remained quiet and Aziraphale waited patiently for him to take everything in. Then, the body in his arms changed, became less long but broader and just as they appeared, strong but gentle arms wrapped around his torso. The head still lay on his shoulder and Aziraphale’s hand now lay on Crowley’s neck while the demon remained sitting in his lap for a moment longer.

“Thank you, angel.”


End file.
